Esta Vez Si Me Recordaras
by harmonystar
Summary: esta es una adaptacion de "primera vez" (me inspiro)... yuri trata dehacer que sora recuerde sus besos y conquistarla pero no cuenta con que leon estara muy reticente a que se acerque a sora...¿yuri tendra exito? no sean malos es mi 1 historia (acepto recomendaiones) XD
1. prologo

esta vez si me recordaras

prologo

Esta historia transcurre luego de que sora confesara que no recordaba como habia sido su primer beso, acidentalmente yuri escucha esa confesion y piensa como hacer no solo que sora recuerde sus besos sino tambien conquistarla... pero primero deberia encontrar una excusa para pasar tiempo cerca de sora, yuri sabia que no tendria prolemas con las amigas de sora si no con su compañero, Leon Oswald, era otro cantar.

Como leon sufre un accidente que lo aleja del esenrio por un tiempo yuri aprovechara la oportunidad para acercarse a Sora y llevar su plan acabo

¿conquistara Yuri a Sora?


	2. inicio del plan

**-habla el personaje-**

_pensamientos del personaje_

historia

**Inicio del plan **

**Pov Yuri**

Luego de que Rosetta interrogara a Sora, me quede pensando en como hacer para acercarme a ella y que esta vez recuerde mis besos. Ya veré que hago por ahora me dirijo al despacho de Kalos para hablar de la nueva obra.

**- aquí estoy, ¿de que se trata esto?-** dije al ingresar y sin rodeos

**- Al parecer a Mía se le ocurrió una adaptación de la bella durmiente - **respondió Kalos

**- de seguro con Sora y León como protagonistas -** dije sin ganas _como me molesta que León este siempre con sora pensé _

**- Si y no - **

**- explícate -** dije

**- al parecer León sufrió un accidente en un entrenamiento, aunque no es grave, es de cuidado según la doctora y no estar por un tiempo en los escenarios - **

**- ¿entonces?-** pregunte

**- le sugerí a Mía que tú fueses el nuevo compañero de Sora, claro ¿sino te molesta? -** me pregunto Kalos

**- no, al contrario me encantaría -** dije _así que una lesión, esto me viene perfecto_

**- bien, en cuanto tenga el guión listo te lo entregare… y Yuri, recuerda que Sora nunca ha hecho escenas como esa - **me advirtió Kalos

**- si lo se, no te preocupes -** dije retirándome

Me asegurare que no se olvide de ninguno de mis besos pensé recordando cuando Sora confeso que su primer beso se lo había dado yo cuando se ahogo en el entrenamiento de la sirenita y que no lo recordaba por haber estado inconsciente

**- pero no le puedo reprochar nada, al fin y al cabo estaba inconciente -** dije pensando en voz alta

**- ¿Quién estaba inconciente? -** dijeron tras de mi

**- … -**

**- ¿Quién? -** pregunto Sara

**- ¿estas bien? -**

**- nadie, no pasa nada… si estoy bien -** respondí recuperándome del susto

**- ¿seguro? -**

**- si, solo me asustaste, estaba pensando en voz alta que no me di cuenta que estabas atrás mío -** respondí

**- Ah…. -**

**- bueno me retiro -** dije para salir de la situación _definitivamente no debo pensar en voz alta o al menos me tengo que asegurar que no haya nadie cerca _

**- Hasta mañana -** saludo Sara

Me dirigí a mi departamento, pensando en como hacer para conquistar a Sora. No me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormido.


	3. acercamiento parte I

Acercamiento (parte 1)

POV Sora

Pobre León -pensé- tardara mucho en recuperarse de ese desgarro, aunque fue culpa mía que se lastimara.

Flashback

**-así no Sora-** dijo León

**-¿así?-** pregunte

**-no sora, así no lograras dominar tu técnica-** dijo León con su tono de costumbre

**-Sora recuerda que tu careces de bases por eso tienes que compensarlo haciendo rutinas con las bases mas básicas- **dijo León y lo vi como si se encontrara decepcionado de mi

**-de acuerdo-** respondí desanimada

**-no te sientas triste- **

**-¿eh?-**

**-que no te sientas triste-** dijo **-no es tu culpa, a parte esa falta la compensas con determinación pero si continúas como hasta ahora, con entrenamientos complicados puedes llegar a lastimarte gravemente-**

**-de acuerdo, si usted lo dice es porque debe ser así-** respondí con mi usual alegría

**-bien ponte a practicar-** serio

**-¡SI!-**

Como me lo indico el joven León me puse a practicar en el trapecio, pero sabia que no me podía rendir, ya que debajo no estaba la red de seguridad porque me tocaba practicar el balance y mi fuerza de impulso en el trapecio que todavía me cuesta un poco.

Era tanto el cansancio de mi cuerpo que se me acalambraron los brazos dejándome caer al vacío. Por suerte León reacciono rápido subiendo al trapecio y sujetándome del brazo, pero me di cuenta que León se lastimo el brazo porque pude sentir mientras me sujetaba que le había dado un tirón porque su brazo se encontraba temblando y se notaba que hacia esfuerzo para mantenernos a los dos en el aire. Lo bueno es que Ken pasaba por ahí y nos vio colgando, rápidamente nos alcanzó una colchoneta para que nos dejáramos caer.

**-Joven León, lo siento mucho- **dije preocupada

**-tranquila seguro es un calambre- **respondió con una mueca

**-joven León será mejor que vaya a revisarse el brazo para asegurarnos que no sea nada grave-** dijo Ken con preocupación

**-si, enseguida iré-**

Fin flashback

Luego de ese incidente, Ken me comento que el joven León se había desgarrado el hombro y que la doctora le había dicho a León con anterioridad que se relajara y descansara que sino podría lastimarse el hombro y que León no le dio mucha importancia. Que no me culpara que no había sido mi culpa, que desde un principio no deberíamos haber entrenado si la red de seguridad porque alguno podría haber salido muy lastimado. Pero no podía evitarlo, al fin de cuentas que el joven León no me hubiera estado ayudando a entrenar mis carencias. El no hubiera salido lastimado.

**-Mei tiene razón-** susurre

Flashback

**-¡eres una tonta Sora!-** me grito Mei

**-Mei…yo-**

**-¡nada, Sora! ¡Eres una descuidada por tu culpa el joven León se lastimo!-**

**-¡Mei, ya basta!-** grito Anna **-Sora no tubo la culpa de lo que paso, si el joven León no hubiera descuidado el hombro y hubiera hecho caso a lo que le dijo la doctora no se habría desgarrado- **

**-a parte el joven León fue el que insistió que Sora entrenara si la red- **dijo Mia

**-pero eso paso porque esta tonta no tiene los conocimientos más básicos**- dijo Mei ofendida **-si no fuera porque es tan débil no se hubiera lastimado el joven León-**

**-yo…yo-**

**-nada, ¡esto no te lo perdonare jamás Sora!- **grito corriendo

Fin flashback


End file.
